


Say That Name Again

by smileytiger28



Series: mcu fansongs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fansong, Gen, Original Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileytiger28/pseuds/smileytiger28
Summary: tony in the infinity war trailer said "tell me his name again" and i really liked that line. this song, which i wrote before i sawinfinity war, kinda riffs on thanos's relationships with different characters.writtenMarch 2018 - 28 April 2018 so if it is unusually bad for my writing that's why.sheet musicnot here yet but coming!!!
Series: mcu fansongs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046197





	Say That Name Again

### Tony

Say that name again  
I thought I heard it rustle through the trees  
I thought I heard it buzz among the bees  
Wherever I have heard that name it sends shudders down my spine  
The crazy thing to do would be to tell myself I’m fine  
Until we solve this problem I can’t put these fears to bed  
There’s something messing with my head

### Gamora

The most broken people think that they have been made whole  
The most dangerous villains think that goodness is their goal  
The most clouded judgment’s caused by vision crystal clear  
The most dangerous adversaries are the ones you grew up near  
In case you couldn’t tell  
He fits in these too well

### Thor/Loki (call/response)

#### Thor

| Say that name again  
---|---  
  
#### Loki

| I heard it uttered from his very tongue  
I felt his air flowing out from each lung  
  
#### Thor

| He’s named after the god of death and does his job quite well  
By taking hearts and souls and bonds and bringing them to hell  
  
#### Loki

| I wanted validation, he pit us against each other  
Brother versus brother  
  
### Drax

Is my quest for vengeance any different from his?  
It’s for the same reason and results in the same bliss  
Well Nietzsche said that we become the monsters that we fight  
I’d hate to break it to myself but I’m pretty sure he’s right  
And I’m scared that’ll be  
His biggest victory

### Choral Bridge

### Steve Rogers

Say that name again  
It scares me, maybe what he said is true  
This seems to be more than just déjà vu  
I saw it in the shadows as the callous moonlight gleamed  
I heard it on the highway as the engine chorus screamed  
I heard it when I tried to play my too-far-gone cassette  
Defend all our worlds from this threat

**Author's Note:**

> ok sorry for putting you through that
> 
> [come say hello on tumblr :)](https://smileytiger28.tumblr.com/)


End file.
